<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick or Trap by Nary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179881">Trick or Trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary'>Nary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Pre-Canon, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Suburbia, Trick or Treating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being on an undercover assignment in a suburban neighbourhood spying on one's arch-nemesis was not always the most exciting task, so he took whatever opportunities he could to liven it up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trick or Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts">fenellaevangela</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob Weldt waited eagerly by the door with a bowl of miniature chocolate bars.  He had decorated the house to perfection, striving to blend in with his neighbours who had carved pumpkins and filled their yards with inflatable ghosts and draped fake cobwebs from the trees. Being on an undercover assignment in a suburban neighbourhood spying on one's arch-nemesis was not always the most exciting task, so he took whatever opportunities he could to liven it up. And besides, one didn't want to stand out by being the lone house on the block with no decorations.  That could lead to being egged or toilet papered by the local youths, or at the very least, might draw unwanted attention to him as a newcomer.</p><p>So he had decorated, bought candy, and dressed up for the occasion, and then stood by the door, waiting for the first knock.  He waited.  And waited.  It was beginning to get dark.  He peered out the window, and could see that children were running up and down the street with their bags full of candy, dressed as superheroes and princesses, stopping at each of the other houses but avoiding his.  It was enough to make him wonder what he'd done wrong.  Was the maze of lasers too complicated? The buzzsaw trap too frightening? The mechanical sharks too aggressive?</p><p>He was just about to turn off his light and give up (perhaps eating a hundred mini chocolate bars by himself before bed) when there was a knock at the door.  Jacob bounded over to it and, after making sure his bow tie was straight, opened it, finding two children there.  The boy was dressed as Frankenstein's monster, the girl as a mad scientist.  They were adorable.  </p><p>"Trick or treat!" they both said, holding up their pillow cases in anticipation.</p><p>"Happy Halloween!" Jacob said, dumping half the bowl's contents into each of their bags.  "Aren't the two of you scary!"  </p><p>"Remember to say thank you!" the childrens' mother yelled from the street.  Jacob peered out into the darkness, just able to make out the parents waiting for their offspring, the faint glint of a gold nose as the father gave a polite nod and a wave... He had guessed that his enemy's children might come to his door, but he hadn't anticipated them being the <i>only</i> ones to come to his door.</p><p>"Thank you," said the little boy, and the girl added, "Welcome to the neighbourhood!" before the two of them turned and ran off, dodging the laser beams with expert ease.  Jacob stood and watched them go, the parents holding hands as they walked down the street after their children, and felt a pang of wistful envy at their companionship.  Then he turned and went back into his empty decoy home, alone, making a mental note to check once it was light out tomorrow whether the children had left any spy cameras or booby traps behind them.  You couldn't be too careful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on Tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising">naryrising</a> if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>